1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a halogen-free flameproof mesh sheet used outdoors such as a construction site for a long time.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a trend toward the construction of buildings having a large number of stories in the construction industry. Meanwhile, there has been an increase in the number of houses having a small number of stories. Flameproof mesh sheets for safety and protection and scattering prevention flameproof mesh sheets must be laid in these buildings and regulations are becoming more and more strict.
Currently, used flameproof mesh sheets and scattering prevention flameproof mesh sheets are produced by weaving yarn prepared by coating a polyester, nylon or polypropylene multi-filament fiber with a vinyl chloride-based paste resin composition and heating and then heating the obtained cloth and by coating a fabric prepared by weaving and processing a multi-filament fiber with a vinyl chloride-based paste resin composition, heating and processing to a desired shape, respectively.
A vinyl chloride containing chlorine is used as the resin composition for coating a fiber and fabric. Illustrative examples of the flame retardant include chlorine-based flame retardants such as chlorinated paraffin, bromine-based flame retardants such as decabromodiphenyl oxide, and inorganic flame retardants such as antimony trioxide (Examined Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 52-41786, 53-18065 and 61-94305, Plastics, February, 1991).
In recent years, it has been globally demanded to avoid the use of resins and flame retardants containing elemental halogen which generates harmful gas at the time of combustion from the viewpoint of the environmental preservation of the earth.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 61-223045 proposes that red phosphorus and ammonium polyphosphate are kneaded into polyolefin to prevent corrosion by halogen contained in a halogen-containing compound flame retardant. However, there is unknown a flame retardant which is dispersed in an aqueous dispersion of a polyolefin resin.